falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
David Jack Rye
'David Jack Rye' *'Name': David Jack Rye I *'Age': Deceased *'Birth': 27th January 465 AER *'Political affiliation': Falleentium Equality Party *'Political Ideology': Authorian Solidarism *'Height': 1"80" *'Weight': 68 kg *'Eyes': Dark blue eyes *'Hair': Blond *'Religion': Faith of four *'Language(s)': Fallish, Talbish, Veld & Goldic *'Born in:' Rittnor *'Titles:' Former Duke of Tarbanos, former Chief of Staff, former Field Marshal, former Minister of Defence. 'Biography' A tradition in the Duchy of Tarbanos, is that the old Duke abdicates when he is between 65-80, that was the way David became duke when he was 20. Since David was 13 he had been fascinated by the army, so when he was 18 he enlisted in the armed forces and was sent to the 3rd Panzer Brigade. He wasnt sent to war, but he quickly rose in the grades, and after meeting Emperor Vinther II he became a Lt.General and Deputy Chief of Staff under Archduke Welshy. When Filippos was elected as a Consul, David was in charge of security and ordered to arrest Archduke Meccoo and Duke Joseph Guequierre. But David did not arrest them and a couple of minutes later a letter from the Emperor came in saying that Consul Filíppos was fired as consul and from the army. In the letter it also said that Archduke Welshy was fired as Chief of Staff and demoted to Lt. General, and that Duke Rye were to be Chief of Staff and was promoted to General. When the Emperor died, David attended to the Emperors funeral, he grifed for two days, but the new Emperor Frederick promoted him to field marshal after being deputy of staff for 2 years. After he was promoted, he also took over the job as Chief of Staff, and got a new deputy,General Rudolf Lecter to replace himself. The most hectic part of Duke Ryes career were in year 512 AER when the Golden Empire had their fleets near Falleentiums Coast, so David Jack Rye were organizing the defense of the mainland, with his friend and Deputy Chief of Staff Rudolf Lecter, in Corrintrin HQ. That was also at the same time when F.F.Enfald won the elections as consul after a coalition with CPF and FSP, but the leaders of CPF and FPS with Duke Rye and Baron General Lecter, planned a coup against F.F.Enfald, but it failed after the police got a tip about it and arrested all the plotters, except Rudolf Lecter. All of the plotters were released the next day, and Duke Rye pledged loyalty towards the Imperial family only, although he will still be taking orders from the Consul. Soon after he was released the Emperor made it mandatory for the officers and soldiers of TIFA to make the loyalty oath. .When the new year of 513 AER came, an uprising in Port Katharina also came. After having been discharged from the role of Chief of Staff, after the end of the Haalsian war, due to human rights violation and genocide happening under his command, the Duke traveled around the Empire talking about the war and his reasons for doing what he did. After 3 years he was reinstated to the position of General and began leading the 11th Army in Cartria, as well as being responsible for retraining the Reellamer National Guard. However once more he was arrested, this time for supplying weapons to Haalsian Rebels, and allegedly the rifle that killed the former Vice Chancellor Alexander Krensky. However this time he was acquitted from all charges due to a lack of evidence. This time he resigned his military position, and decided to look into the Business Corporation the Rye Family owns, as well as the political Party. He also resigned from the position of Duke in Tarbanos and passed it down to his 20 year old son, Duke David Jack Rye II. Then later, when the Peoples Republic of Shiha invaded the Trade Confederation of Jaharnum, the Duke joined a Falleen volunteer force to join Ourulandi armed forces and fight against the Black Army Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Imperial Army